The embodiment relates to a wireless power receiver and a control method thereof.
A wireless power transmission or a wireless energy transfer refers to a technology of wirelessly transferring electric energy to desired devices. In the 1800's, an electric motor or a transformer employing the principle of electromagnetic induction has been extensively used and then a method for transmitting electrical energy by irradiating electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves or lasers, has been suggested. Actually, electrical toothbrushes or electrical razors, which are frequently used in daily life, are charged based on the principle of electromagnetic induction. Until now, the long-distance transmission using the magnetic induction, the resonance and the short-wavelength radio frequency has been used as the wireless energy transfer scheme.
Recently, among wireless power transmitting technologies, an energy transmitting scheme employing resonance has been widely used.
Since an electric signal generated between the wireless power transmitter and the wireless power receiver is wirelessly transferred through coils in a wireless power transmitting system using electromagnetic induction, a user may easily charge electronic appliances such as a portable device.
However, due to the thickness of each of a receiving coil, a short-range communication antenna and a printed circuit board constituting a receiving side, a size of an electronic appliance becomes larger and it is not easy to embed them in the electronic appliance. Specifically, the size of the electronic appliance is increased corresponding to the thickness of the receiving coil, the short-range communication antenna and the printed circuit board.
Further, when an overcurrent flows through the short-range communication module, it is difficult to effectively cope with the overcurrent.
Further, a magnetic field generated from the receiving coil exerts an influence on an inside of an electronic appliance, so that the electronic appliance malfunctions.